Forever Pure, Forever Ancient, Forever Noble
by Couture Girl
Summary: A story of various one-shots of the most ancient, honorable and pure members of the House of Black. Even the most wealthy and noble have dirty secrets, fears, hatred, worries and tears. Who said being a Black was easy? POLLUX BLACK
1. Chapter 1 Love and Hatred

**Hello there :) I'm C.G. Please read the AN's, thank you :D**

**An1: Written for the January 14th Prompt of the Day back in Howgarts Online II (Sorry it took so long, my beta and I were on vacation)**

**AN2: This one-shot/story is dedicated to my lovely friend, fellow Ravenclaw, my wonderful Madam, and the most awesome friend Gamma Orionis, if it weren't for her, I would have never written this! THANK YOU!**

**AN3: This is my first time writing the Noble House of Black, I hope I did okay. Please no flames, constructive criticism is accepted :D**

* * *

**The Black Gamp Family**

**Part I of III**

**Arcturus Black III**

**(1901-1991)**

* * *

**Summary: For Arcturus he feels brotherly love for Lycoris, and hatred for Regulus. As for Lycoris is adulterated love for Arc, and indifference for Reg. But for Regulus is sadness for both of his sibilings, who don't see him worthy as a Black. But who said being a Black was easy?**

* * *

Arcturus could tell you the most important events of his life, the ones that marked and changed him to become the man he was.

He had the faintest memory from when he was three of knowing that his sister Lycoris was in the world. His mother was so tired that she slept after she had given birth to her. His father had allowed him to see his baby sister, and when she opened her eyes he was struck with sudden love, like what he felt for his own mother. And even though he was three years old, he promised to himself and to Lycoris that he would protect, guide and love her.

…..

He was five when he lost his mother.

The Blacks had lost a loved one while they gained a new son. Regulus.

It must have been wrong for Arcturus to feel this way. But in his mind he hated his brother with all his heart. If he had never been born, his mother would still be alive, taking care of and loving Lycoris and him.

His five year old mind decided that it be best to take care of Lycoris, as father wasn't doing very well. He began to drink from those fancy crystal bottles and forgot to go down and eat with them. As for Regulus, well there was a reason the Blacks owned so many elves – they could take care of that abomination. He could care less if the baby was eating or even breathing.

….

A year had passed, marking the anniversary of the death of Hesper Black and the birth of Regulus, the unwanted child.

His father was still drinking in his room, staring at their mother's portrait with sad and drunken eyes.

Arc had decided to pay a visit to the boy. Lycoris and he made their way hand in hand to the baby room of Regulus. Opening the door they saw that Regulus' elf was attending to him, singing a lullaby. "Cory, why donn you go and play wid the boy's toys," he whispered to his sister who nodded and headed to the toys, and began throwing the various toys.

The elf began to shush them. "Yous twos are nots allowed to be here. Yous will wake up young master."

Arcturus glared. "I donn care about boy." He never used his brother's name, always 'boy'. He was sounding just like his father. He made his way to the crib and sneered, glaring at the gurgling baby. "Jus becuz you are a Black, it donn mean that you are family. You broke our family. No one loves you. Not even father."

His little hand reached for the baby, about to slap him, but the elf stopped him in time. "Nos, master! Yous will not hits young master!"

Regulus started crying, making the elf pick him up and start to rock him, beginning to sing his lullaby. "Please, master, justs leave."

Arcturus decided it would be best to torment the boy later. Holding hands, Cory and Arc made their way to the Black gardens.

…

He was nine when he met Melania.

She was so different from everybody else. Golden blonde hair that reminded him of the sun, grey eyes that made him feel tingly inside. Her smile was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And he wanted her, he wanted her to be his friend.

Sirius had decided it was best to start on the marriage of his eldest son, and at the time the Macmillans were among the respected pureblood families in Britain.

The adults were in the dinning hall eating and discussing the marriage, while the children were in the Black gardens playing. Arcturus was with Melania. The soft spoken girl kept telling him about their vacation in France, while Lycoris was glaring at them both from afar and trying to ignore Willian – Melania's younger brother. And as always Regulus was sitting alone with his elf. Not even little Pollux liked playing with his cousin.

The Macmillans were always welcomed in their home, and the children were very often seen playing. But one day Melania decided to play with Regulus – this was not a good idea on her part. Arcturus felt anger and pure hatred for the boy, even more so when Melania was playing with the toddler.

Walking up to her, Arcturus grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Regulus. "What do you think you are doing, Melania?" Arc sneered.

Melania tugged at her arm. "Playing with Reg! He's always alone. You are not a very nice brother at all."

"He made my mum die, he doesn't deserve to be with Cory and I, especially you. You are my friend, not his." He was so mad that he wanted to hit something – anything!

"I may be your friend, but you don't own me, Arc! And right now, I don't want to be your friend!" With that she pushed him and ran to Willian.

…

He was fourteen when he told Melania to marry him. Arcturus didn't even wait for an answer; he just turned around and said, "Father says that the best time to get married is in July."

Melania and her friends were in shock but, quickly recovering, she followed him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hello, Melania." He sounded surprised, which only made her anger rise.

"I am not going to marry you," said the Hufflepuff.

Arcturus smirked. "You are, Melania."

She shook her head. "No, I will not. And you can not walk up to someone, ask them to marry you and expect them to say yes, without even explaining."

He nodded. "Quite right, but you see, there's nothing to explain. My father and your father have already arranged the marriage – I was just nice enough to ask you. I don't expect for you to say yes or no. Because it doesn't matter what you say. It's already done."

He then received his first slap from his future wife.

….

He could say that when he married Melania, it was the happiest moment of his life.

Not only did she bring him happiness and love, but children as well. Heirs of the Black family.

Marriage had changed him, making him focus on his wife and children and no one else.

He even forgot the promise he had told his sister, but he made himself forget that foolish promise, because maybe if things were different she wouldn't have acted or said those things that made him want to forget.

But Melania was naïve – she was a Hufflepuff after all. She told him that the Blacks always said: family comes first. Family is the most important thing. She forgot to mention that family needed to stay pure for it to be important. Lycoris had made sure that what they had was impure. Arcturus would have preferred to sleep with a mudblood than have to be impure.

…

She died while giving birth to Orion.

And suddenly he understood his father. But that didn't mean he was going to forgive the unwanted Black.

He felt the same unbearable pain, confusion and loss. But he couldn't bring himself to hate his son – the boy would never know his mother, would never hear her light laugh that made you feel warm. He wouldn't feel the love she felt for you when she hugged you.

Melania had kept him sane from all the drama that his family was having.

But he had to keep going on, until Orion could marry and produce an heir for him to leave the Black Manor.

Unfortunately for him he had to wait for his death.

* * *

**An: Oh my! I hope you like it! If you did, then review and add/alert it please (I'm begging here) or if you just plain hate it then just well okay, I will try to be better!**

**Next up: Lycoris Black**


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Way

**AN1: Written for the Prompt for the February 1st Prompt of the Day back in Hogwarts Online II.**

**AN2: I forgot to put this back in ch.1 I'm only going to write about the Black's who were born in the 1900's meaning the first one was Arcturus Black III and the last one will be Regulus Black II :)**

**I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Thanks Gamma for R&R! **

* * *

**The Black Gamp Family**

**Part II of III**

**Lycoris Black**

**(1904-1965)**

* * *

******Summary: For Arcturus he feels brotherly love for Lycoris, and hatred for Regulus. As for Lycoris is adulterated love for Arc, and indifference for Reg. But for Regulus is sadness for both of his sibilings, who don't see him worthy as a Black. But who said being a Black was easy?**

* * *

If you asked Lycoris Black why she never married, she would answer truthfully.

First she would give you two reasons: the man she loved was married to another woman and she didn't want to leave the House of Black.

But you see, not one of her family or friends had asked her why she never married. They just assumed she was a tainted pureblood witch who couldn't wait to get married to get a taste of the delicious fruit that marriage had to offer.

Well that was true.

Lycoris didn't want to give her most prized gift to someone else.

She only had eyes for one man, no one else.

But that man was not allowed. It wasn't acceptable. She didn't know why and she didn't get it. Why she couldn't love and marry Arcturus.

Why was it so wrong?

She thought it was the most pure thing to do. The best thing to do. Not only the pureblood way, but the Black way too.

Lycoris didn't understand. If she had fallen in love with a mudblood, that would have been ghastly and so impure. Now _that_ was something that wasn't allowed, something that was wrong. That was unacceptable.

In her head being in love with Arcturus was the most pure and right thing. Both were Blacks, and both were purebloods. Lycoris had thought that Arc felt the same thing for her, she really did. It was so obvious, to her and everybody else. Wasn't it?

...

If you asked her when she had fallen in love with him, she would say ever since she could remember. Both were inseparable. Lycoris was always seen with Arcturus – no one could separate them, or both would have fits. And no one liked making a Black, especially a young Black, have a fit.

They were a team. If she needed something he was there to help her, to play with her. He took care of her and protected her with all his being. That _had_ to be love!

At first, her little mind saw it as normal, feeling this love for him. He was always there. Arc was her brother but a dad as well. Father was rarely with them. And Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Violetta were busy with trying to have a baby. And when they finally had Pollux they were so focused on him that they forgot there were three small children in the Black Manor that needed love and attention.

So it had to be foreseen that Lycoris would not only feel brotherly love for Arc but daughterly as well. And she also felt love for him as a lover.

Lycoris discovered and accepted her feelings when she was six. If the Macmillians had never come that day to the Black Manor, Arcturus would have been with her, they would have married. She would be happy with him, having his children, loving him, being his.

Cory didn't understand this feeling when she saw Arc playing and laughing with Melania. It hurt her. Her chest felt tight and she couldn't breathe correctly. Her heart felt heavy and her head hurt so much that she wanted to cry. She disliked Melania at that moment. No one understood why Lycoris was so rude, cruel and downright mean to nice and polite Melania.

Arcturus would say that she had to be nice to her, because Melania was his friend. That angered her so much. Lycoris thought that she was his friend, his only friend.

...

Then things just got worse from then on. Arc went to Hogwarts and she was left with Regulus and Pollux and Cassy. But Regulus, she didn't feel anything for him – Arc hated him for killing their mother, so she just assumed her feelings towards her younger brother were hate. But when Arc left for Hogwarts, she realized it wasn't. It was indifference. And Pollux was stuck at the hip with Regulus; they both kept each other company while Cassiopeia was with her aunt Violetta.

Lycoris felt so alone during that time. She was always alone. Regulus tried to talk to her and he invited her to play with him and Pollux in the Black garden, but she would always be rude and mean to him. She was afraid that Arc would find out and he would hate her for even talking nicely to Regulus. Lycoris didn't want Arc to be mad at her.

Arcturus had promised her that he would write whenever he could. And he did, but his letters were mostly of how the other Slytherins were no match for him, that he was showing them that the Blacks were the most ancient and pure family in the wizarding world, that when the time for her came she would be respected and admired for simply being a Black – and that Melania and him had almost every class together. And there was only one sentence for Lycoris. That he missed her, that he couldn't wait for her to receive her letter and that one day she would be sorted into Slytherin.

...

So she waited three more years, and on her eleventh birthday, she finally received her letter from Hogwarts. That day when her father took both Lycoris and Arcturus to the Hogwarts Express she felt so giddy, and so proud. Arc was holding her hand, telling her that she would love Hogwarts and that being a Slytherin was an honor.

Everything was going so well. They both were in their own compartment. There were some Slytherins there but she didn't have any interest in knowing their names, and then Melania had to come and ruin it all. It was obvious that her brother felt something for the blonde Hufflepuff.

When the time came for her sorting, she was afraid of being sorted into another house. She had to be placed in Slytherin to be close to Arc, to make him forget about Melania.

_Another Black. All Blacks are easy and hard to sort, you know, _the sorting hat whispered into Lycoris' ear. _You would be an excellent Gryffindor; you have courage._ Cory shook her head, and kept thinking Slytherin, Slytherin. _Of course it would be a shock for a Black be placed in a house that isn't Slytherin – especially Gryffindor. Don't worry, young Black, I will listen to your desires. You are a Black after all._

"SLYTHERIN!"

...

Cory had foolishly believed that being in Hogwarts and especially in Slytherin would make everything go back to normal. It didn't. Her father wrote to them that Arcturus and Melania were engaged and would marry after graduating Hogwarts. Arc looked so happy; he completely ignored her. She was shaking and she quickly made her way to the common room and up to her dorm. She didn't go to classes that day.

...

Now that Arcturus would marry, her father was focused on her. She rebelled against it – she wasn't going to marry. She didn't want to leave the House of Black. If she married someone else she would lose the benefits and treasures of being a member of the House of Black. So she threw fits and she would not even go down to dinner when there was the prospect of a husband.

Then one day, Arcturus went to her room. Cory was crying. She was to be engaged to William Macmillian.

"Cory," Arc whispered to his sister while hugging her. "Why are you crying? Everything turned out well. The Macmillians are a respected family, I will see you every day and I won't allow Will to hurt you," he assured her, thinking that this was the reason for her suffering.

Lycoris just cried harder. She was just fifteen, and now she was to marry a boy she didn't even love. There was only a year left for Arc to marry Melania, and her mind was spinning so much that she didn't even stop to think of what she did.

Her lips landed on his. Arcturus' eyes widened with shock and he pushed her away. "Lycoris! What do you think you're doing!" he shouted.

Lycoris kept on crying and she just crawled towards him. Sniffing, she whispered, "Don't you see? I love you, I have always loved you, Arc. I can't marry William!"

"But it's wrong. I'm your brother, I can't..."

"It's not, we're both pureblood, it's right. You told me that you would do anything for me, just so I can be happy."

Arcturus was in shock. He did promise her that. And he hadn't been with anyone else before. Lycoris was his sister, but she was a young woman as well and she was beautiful with those big blue eyes of hers and that black hair. She was the replica of their mother.

He succumbed to the various **temptations** that being with Lyrcoris had to offer.

...

It was heaven.

It only lasted a year. But it was the most wonderful year for Lycoris.

He was always there. At school she would go to his dorm and he would take her. While they were at the Black Manor they would stay in her room. No one knew. But they didn't know how it got out. The Macmillians didn't want to marry their heir to a dirty witch. The engagement was off. Luckily no one found out the identity of the man responsible for tainting Lycoris.

….

In the end she had gotten what she wanted.

Lycoris Black stayed in the House of Black until her death.

After the death of Melania, Arcturus was finally hers.

It took three years or so, but she was his, and she had even fallen pregnant. But Arcturus was having none of it.

Ending the life of the product of her love for him was hard and she hated herself for it, but he had threatened her he would burn her off the tapestry, and kick her out, and that he would end what they had. She didn't want that – and where would she go? She was already a disgrace for being "tainted" and for not marrying William Macmillian, and she would die if Arcturus ended their nights together.

So at the age of sixty-one she only wanted one person by her side.

She was lying in bed, holding the blue blanket that she had made for her unborn baby. Arcturus was lying by her side, hugging her to him, whispering words of comfort and once in a while he would kiss her head, forehead, lips.

Looking up to his black eyes, she saw that at the age of sixty-four he was still handsome. Her small hands went to his face and she kissed him. He was her brother, her parent, her best friend, her lover and the father of their unborn boy.

She had to know. She knew when they were together words like 'I love you' would come out, but she had to hear it right now, before she left. Lycoris had the right to know.

"Was it true?" she whispered to him.

Arcturus gazed at his sister, knowing what she wanted. Nodding, he whispered back, "Yes, I do love you."

Lycoris smiled, breathing with relief. She knew that their love was pure and perfect.

Lycoris Black died with that thought in mind, not knowing that her lover despised her for all the confused feelings he had for her.

* * *

**AN: SO I hope you liked it :D Please review! I beg of you lol. Oh I will upload the album of the Black Family ;)**

**Next up: Regulus Black I**


	3. Chapter 3 The Good Black

**AN1: Written for the February 2nd Prompt of the Day back in Hogwarts Online II.**

**AN2: Regulus and I had a fight. He just too "good" Personally I prefer Arc or Cory than Reg.**

* * *

**The Black Gamp Family**

**Part III of III**

**Regulus Black I**

**(1906-1959)**

* * *

**********Summary: For Arcturus he feels brotherly love for Lycoris, and hatred for Regulus. As for Lycoris is adulterated love for Arc, and indifference for Reg. But for Regulus is sadness for both of his sibilings, who don't see him worthy as a Black. But who said being a Black was easy?**

* * *

It is possible for a newborn baby to feel unloved, unwanted and ignored.

Regulus had felt all these feelings since he could remember. He knew that he was the cause of his mother's death. He knew that Arcturus hated him for it. His father didn't even look his way – he was always drunk and it was as though Regulus didn't exist. As for his older sister, she was too preoccupied with losing Arcturus' attention that she didn't take the time to _know_ him.

From a very young age, Reg hated himself as well. He sometimes wished that he had never been born at all. His life when he was younger – well all of his life – was horrible. Arcturus was determined to make him feel bad about killing his mum. Did he honestly think that he had done it on purpose? Of course not! It wasn't his intention to make his mum die. He really didn't know how he did it, but he would take it back. If he had the power to turn back time, he would, so his mum would live.

...

The whole Black family didn't want him. Regulus was a smart boy; he knew that fact since he was young.

And he had learned to live with that. What else could he do?

Cry?

No, that wasn't acceptable for a Black. They couldn't show emotions or weakness, and tears were definitely a sign of both.

But even though he wasn't considered worthy of having the name, he still worked hard to show his father, uncle, aunt and especially his brother that he _was _worthy of bearing the Black name. That he Regulus could be a good Black.

So he didn't dare throw a tantrum. In his mind, he knew that he had to be the well-behaved one. Because if everybody blamed him for murder, well he could only redeem himself by being the most obedient Black. No one could blame him for breaking the expensive bottles that his father drank from, or for sneaking out of his room so he could play in the Black gardens at night. Or for eating the last piece of raspberry pie.

But he didn't expect to incur bad consequences from his older siblings. While the grown ups had forgotten the fact that he had killed, Arcturus had hated him even more for being the "Perfect Black". For getting attention from the adults. Especially from Melania Macmillian.

Regulus had to pay the price.

Of course he was used to having his brother hit him.

All his life, Regulus had received a daily pinch in the mornings, a punch while going down to eat lunch, and a pull at his hair while he had finished his dinner. Of course there was the occasional kick and the slap, and the attempts to trip him.

Regulus was used to it. He didn't know any other way.

...

But sometimes his faithful elf, Kreacher was there to keep him safe and stop Arcturus from hitting him.

Reg cared for him a lot. Kreacher was his first friend – he had been like a parent! He had shown him how to walk, how to talk, but that made Regulus talk like a house elf, so they had gotten another tutor for that. His faithful elf had been there since he was a baby.

Regulus cherished him deeply.

"Is good, young Master Regulus is. Yes, Kreacher knows that young Master is nice, Kreacher cares for Master," he would say to Regulus when the boy couldn't take it anymore. Regulus would lie in his bed, letting the tears run freely. "Master should not cry, very good boy is Master. Kreacher knows that Master is a very good Black. Kreacher is proud to be Master Regulus' elf."

And Kreacher was always there. He had even encouraged Reg to talk to and be more friendly with his cousin Pollux. The younger boy was wary of him because Arcturus and Lycoris had made sure their cousin wouldn't talk to Regulus. But fortunately Pollux saw the "real" Regulus just like Kreacher could.

...

Their first real interaction without being watched was very awkward for both of them. They were in the Black garden, and Kreacher had pushed Regulus forward so he could talk to Pollux.

"Uhm, hi," Regulus whispered to his younger cousin.

Pollux was sitting by the gates of the Manor, playing with the wet dirt that the rain had left the night before. Looking up from making his mud castles, he looked surprised and afraid that Regulus was talking to him.

Regulus turned back to look at Kreacher with helpless eyes, but Kreacher just waved his hands, telling him to continue.

So with much courage he sat next to Pollux.

"Mud castles, I like making mud castles too," he told his cousin while helping him make the bridge.

Pollux's eyes widened at this and he smiled, forgetting all the bad things that Arc and Cory had told him. "I was planning to build another one, wanna help?"

And from then on, he and Regulus always played in the Black garden, building magnificent mud castles.

...

When Arcturus left for Hogwarts, Regulus could finally sleep well. There were no pinches or slaps – not even kicks!

Regulus and Poe could have their castles untouched and still standing for day or two, without the fear that Arcturus would stomp on them.

But he would always come back and be downright cruel to his brother. And the beatings would resume, each more painful then the last.

Pollux would always get mad, telling Reg that he needed to defend himself, that a Black should defend himself, even if it meant defending against another Black.

But Poe didn't understand. Regulus couldn't defend himself – he didn't want his brother to hate him even more.

...

He had thought that his sister would talk to him. He wanted to show her that he was nice. He really wanted Lycoris to play with him and Pollux, but she was mean as well. Regulus should have seen it coming, but it hurt. The way that she said those hurtful words about him, that he was a disgrace, that he was the most horrible Black of them all, that he would never pay for what he did to their mother even if he was a "good" Black... It wasn't enough. It never would be.

"Come on, Reg, you know that Cory is always worried about Arc, especially now. They are always together. And anyway, she's a girl, she wouldn't be able to handle throwing dirt," Pollux would always say to him. And Regulus would just nod and smile and they both would head to the Black gardens to play.

Regulus felt sadness for Lycoris. He really had the heart to play with and talk to Lycoris. She was his sister after all. But he knew that she would never acknowledge it.

So if Arcturus and Lycoris didn't want to be his brother and sister, then that was fine. He had Kreacher and Pollux.

Pollux always cheered him up, telling him that when they got into Hogwarts, Regulus would have to let loose, because in there they would have no pressure at all. Because wherever a Black went, they were respected and people turned a blind eye when they did something wrong – or that was what his uncle Cygnus would say to them.

...

When his time came to go to Hogwarts, he had been worried but excited at the same time. Kreacher had woken him up early and he had ironed all his clothes. "Needs to be clean, Master. Proud is Kreacher that Master is going to Hogwarts. Kreacher will miss Master." The elf started to cry, but Regulus assured him that he would write. "But Master, Kreacher does not read." Fresh tears appeared.

"I bet Cassy or Marius would read the letters, and I promise I'll visit at Christmas."

Regulus kept his promise; he did visit during his Christmas vacation. And he told Kreacher about his infatuation with Irma Crabbe.

...

Pollux and Regulus were brothers. They were best friends and they told each other everything.

But he had a feeling he couldn't tell Poe about Irma.

He wanted to keep this to himself.

She always had a smile on her face. Her blue eyes were always looking his way. And her brown hair smelled of blueberries. He felt tingly inside and he felt himself going red just being at her side.

With her he felt love and that someone cared for him, she wanted his attention. She would always look for him to simply talk or study.

The feelings that came with Irma were so new for him. This attention he received from her was new and so strange. He wasn't used to it. It was one thing that Pollux and Kreacher cared for him. That was family But Irma? Now that was something more. It was stronger. It was ecstasy.

...

He received his first kiss when he was thirteen.

It was like there had been fireworks, and he was flying.

They were at the Astronomy Tower when it happened. It felt right, and there was nothing wrong with it. Both were pureblood and both came from respected families. His father was planning his engagement, now that Lycoris was to marry William Macmillian. Regulus was next. He would slip a bit of information on Irma, so his father would get the hint.

He and Irma had planned it all so well.

She would write a latter to her father, saying that she wanted to marry into the Black family. And he would write to his own father that he had a prospect in mind for marriage.

But things went wrong. So very fast.

Pollux had discovered what Lycoris and Arcturus were doing late at night.

"Regulus! This is your chance! You have him in the palm of your hand, make him suffer like he had made you," Pollux begged his cousin.

Regulus was shocked for a moment, but he quickly understood his siblings. They were always together because they were always alone, fending for each other. And he knew that if he told that, yes, he could get his revenge – but that would make him like them. Reg was mature; he had grown up too fast. He didn't want any part of it.

"Fine. If you're not going to do it, I will," Pollux said.

...

You would expect that after all the hardships he had lived through in his life, he wouldn't stop Pollux from doing it.

But he had always been the mature one of the three, the "good" Black.

Pollux had written to William Macmillian about the "dirty" affair, stating that Arcturus was the man who had first touched her.

Regulus knew that Arc would be destroyed if his engagement came to an end – he really did love Melania.

So Regulus changed the letter, only saying that Lycoris was "unclean".

After all, she was indifferent to him.

At least Arcturus wasn't ashamed to say what he felt.

...

Lycoris' engagement was broken off.

And no one wanted to marry their children to her younger brother.

Who knew what he had.

This meant that Nigel Crabbe decided to marry his daughter to the next Black in line. Pollux Black.

Regulus fought tooth and nail for Irma, but there was no way to fix it. Lycoris had tainted the name, and Crabbe Sr. wanted Pollux – not Regulus.

"Please, father. Can't you convince him that I'm the best option? I will take care of her and love her. I'll make her happy, and we'll leave the Black manor. We'll leave for the country. Just please, father, she can't marry Pollux."

His father was in his room, drinking. He felt even more lost now. "There's nothing left. Your sister made sure to ruin us. It's a miracle that the Macmillian's still wanted to marry their daughter to Arcturus. Be grateful – your brother has saved us."

...

He didn't know what impulse made him to ask his brother for help.

It must have been because he really loved Irma.

Arcturus just sneered when he heard what Regulus wanted.

"I can't, no, I won't help you," Arc said.

Regulus was desperate now. "Why not?"

"Because I hate you," Arcturus responded, as if that was the most simple thing.

Reg had had enough. "Get over it! So what if I killed our mother? I didn't do it on purpose. Everyday I wish that I could take back the day I was born. Don't you think I feel bad about it? I do, everyday. I promise, if you help me, you won't ever see me again."

Arcturus stayed quiet for a few minutes and then shook his head. "I don't believe you, boy. I think you're just trying to get my money. You're jealous that I'm going to marry, and get more money than you, aren't you? Well guess what – that won't happen. You've heard the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold, makes the rules. So as long as I am the one who is married and produces heirs, I'll be the one who will make the rules here, not you. Not even Pollux. You get to see Crabbe marry him. Suffer, so you can feel what I felt when you killed my mother."

That was the first time Regulus defended himself.

He punched Arcturus on the jaw.

…..

He wasn't present for Pollux and Irma's wedding. Even though he was the best man.

Soon after that, Pollux had discovered what Irma and Reg had, and he stopped talking to him. Regulus wasn't allowed in the Black Manor. Arcturus had given his support to Pollux and Arcturus, being the one that ruled the Manor, decided to kick his brother out.

…..

Regulus thought it was best.

Things happened for a reason.

For some strange reason, his nephew Orion was very fond of him. The boy would visit him whenever he could with the help of his house elf: Kreacher. Regulus mused that they both must have been destined to be the cause of death of their own mothers.

And on one those many visits that Orion made, Irma accompanied him. Only once.

Only one time, Irma and Reg had some time together. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't betray Pollux. Poe was the only one that cared for him. It would be wrong to be with Irma, but she was begging him, crying, and he could never say no to her, especially when he smelled her hair.

And that resulted in the conception of Cygnus.

He knew from a letter that she wrote with the only words: _He's yours._

She had sent it with Orion. And the boy was curious about what it said.

"Nothing important. Come, Orion, how about if we start on those mud castles." He kneeled down next to his nine year old nephew.

Orion smiled, quickly forgetting the letter.

….

You'd think he would be alone when he died.

Not at all. Some say he was the only Black that had so many people by his side when he took his last breath. Some say that Arcturus Black was deeply jealous of this fact when he was dying, years later.

Those who were there included Kreacher, Orion with a newborn Sirius and strangely Pollux, who was accompanied by Cygnus and his eight year old daughter. Also in attendance was Trixie holding Pollux's hand and his five year old daughter who was by her father's side was afraid that at any moment, the man her father talked about would die.

"Please forgive me, Reg. I was young and selfish. You always were the best Black out of all of us," Pollux whispered with tears in his eyes, regretting all the years he had not spoken to his cousin.

Regulus smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, Poe. After all, I should be the one to ask for your forgiveness, brother."

Pollux shook his head. "You see, I have forgotten what we fought about. I am an old man, and things tend to leave me, Reg."

Regulus laughed, remembering that this was Poe's excuse for everything. He felt young again, like when he had met Irma.

Little four year old Narcissa walked to her grandfather and whispered in his ear, "She is waiting for you."

Regulus patted her head and smiled. "She is."

* * *

**AN: Maybe I'm used to writing more interesting characters, after all the antagonist is my favorite ;) ****Please REVEIW!**

**Next up: The Black Bulstrode Family.**


	4. Chapter 4 Despicable Black

**The Black Bulstrode Family**

**Part I of IV**

**Pollux Black**

**(1907-1990)**

* * *

**Summary: Since the beginning Pollux was the one they wanted, making him into a spoiled Black, while Cassiopeia was stuck in her own world, and no one, not even that handsome muggle, could get her out. Marius was condemned to be the "worst" Black of them all, an abomination, but he was the luckiest of them all. And Dorea, she couldn't help falling for a Gryffindor.**

* * *

Pollux Black was a very lucky boy.

His parents had wanted him for many years; they had been waiting for Pollux ever since Violetta laid eyes on Cygnus. It was so important to have him. He wasn't just an heir or a pureblood boy that needed to be born. No. It was the desire of both parents to take care of him, to love him, to cherish and spoil him.

And when finally the day came that Violetta discovered she was pregnant with little Poe, she knew that all those tears were worth it.

Not many Black children could proclaim this fact.

After he was born, it seemed that he had brought a miracle to Cygnus and Violetta. They had three children after Pollux.

...

Being a child that was wanted for so long had its downsides of course.

He was always stuck at the hip to his mother when he was a toddler. He became a spoiled little boy who always got what he wanted.

Pollux didn't even get along with his siblings – they took attention and love away from him.

At first, no one liked to be around him. Not even Arcturus. And that was saying something.

Pollux would always cry if he didn't get what he wanted, and of course Violetta would give him every single thing he desired, not really knowing she was doing more harm than good.

Pollux was a Black. And Blacks got what they wanted and if you couldn't have it, well, you could just take it and no one would stop you.

Unfortunately this became his prerogative, making him not only ruin his close relationships with his family members, but with most of the wizarding community in England as well.

...

You could say that he only wanted to be with his parents and no one else. And that was fine, but Cygnus was worried Pollux wouldn't be able to be very open or a leader when he grew up. So Cygnus decided it was best to keep his son close to Arcturus and Lycoris.

But ever since Arcturus had first spoken to Pollux, the little boy knew that he and Arc would never be on agreeable terms. Both were the first child, the first boy in their branches of the Black family. Both were heirs. They had competition, and both couldn't – wouldn't even be able to be friends.

Both knew this very well – it didn't matter that they were too young to really know what was behind their destinies. It was their way of life. And Pollux didn't like that Arcturus got everything that he wanted. Just like him.

So, Pollux kept his distance from his cousin, especially after what he told him about Regulus. Pollux didn't know him that well, but Regulus didn't look mean. But he didn't want to take his chances.

...

He thankfully realized that Regulus wasn't that bad. Regulus was actually was much nicer and more fun to hang around with than Arcturus, who was too mature. Regulus was also mature, but unlike Arc, he had his moments of being a troublemaker, even though he sometimes – well, mostly – wouldn't follow Poe's lead.

And Pollux didn't have to worry about competing against him. Regulus was more laid back about being the best heir to the Blacks. Reg just wanted to be the "good" Black, while Poe wanted to be the "best" Black. It was always fun and laughter, even though Pollux had to pay for being his friend. He didn't receive hits or pinches from Arcturus – Poe would immediately tell on him if he tried, and all hell would break loose if Arc laid a single finger on him. But of course the consequence was having his precious mud castles destroyed.

That for him was the worst punishment ever.

The thing that he envied about Reg was that he was always optimistic about things. When they would go to the Black garden, the boys would find that their castles were beyond repair. And instead of crying, Regulus would always smile and say, "Fantastic! Now we can build a bigger one. I have a new idea for this castle, Poe. It's gonna be much better than the last one."

Pollux had no idea how that much hope and happiness came from Regulus. He knew very well how Reg's life was – compared to his, it was horrible. Pollux wouldn't have been able to live with it.

Sometimes, he wished he was like Regulus. Reg was a good person, while he was the opposite.

People were drawn to Reg, people like Irma Crabbe.

...

When he entered Hogwarts he began to have in interest in girls.

And not just any girls.

He had eyes for two girls in particular.

And Pollux wanted them both, not caring about the means that got them for him.

After all, a Black got what he wanted.

...

His interest in Irma was something that came about when he had noticed that she liked to spend more time with Regulus than with him.

Of course, Reg was nice and respectful but, really, he wasn't fun and exciting like Pollux. Why would Irma prefer to spend more time with Regulus who now preferred to have his nose stuck in a book than to fly on his broom?

Pollux had no clue really. No clue that Irma's eyes and heart were only for his cousin and best friend.

It was ridiculous and Regulus should have been the last person that Irma Crabbe would fall in love with. Pollux was more worried she'd fall for Arcturus than for Regulus.

...

His body began to notice things. He liked to sleep with his little sister Cassi, holding her close to him as he buried his nose in her wavy hair. As the years passed and Irma paid less and less attention to him, he liked to kiss Cassi's cheeks and his hands liked to roam over her sides, touching her thighs and rubbing her small breasts, all to hear that sigh come from her lips.

Poe had no idea how this started. He had always liked to sleep next to his sister and then one day, he began to touch her. There was no explanation; his body just noticed his sister and Pollux detested figuring out the explanation of things that just _were_.

He liked Cassi just the same way he liked Irma.

And he didn't want to figure out why he liked them both. After all, Father liked three women and he always looked happy.

Why would Pollux feel confused when he only felt happiness?

Besides, Cassiopeia didn't fight him and was always so welcoming when he touched her.

Pollux liked to think that he was training himself to please his future wife.

...

He never thought that what he was doing with Cassiopeia was wrong.

After all, she wanted it. She would smile innocently and open her arms, pushing her covers away for him. So if someone were to point fingers, it was all Cassi's fault, not his. She was bewitching him with those wide, naive and childish eyes of hers.

For some reason he had thought it was normal, to be this close to one's sister.

Father liked being close to Cassi as well.

And then when he was walking in one of the deserted hallways in the dungeons he caught Arcturus and Lycoris touching each other just like how he touched Cassiopeia.

Pollux didn't see it as something bad. No. He saw it as an opportunity to ruin Arcturus' life; he was so tired of his cousin winning everything and being recognized as a pureblood example. And Lycoris was the most annoying, hypocritical girl he had ever met – he could already feel the happiness at seeing her engagement being crushed and then having no prospects of marriage. And Regulus. Finally, Reg could be left alone. If Pollux didn't announce it, he could use the information as blackmail in order to make Arc and Ly respect his favorite cousin.

When he told Regulus, Pollux had thought that Reg would be ecstatic and excited for revenge but quite the contrary – he didn't do anything. And that angered Pollux. So he sent a letter to William Macmillan.

It had angered him that Reg didn't see things his way at times.

But now, Lycoris would never marry and he knew why, relishing every moment he took to whisper it in her face.

...

Then something wonderful happened.

He was to marry Irma Crabbe. It happened so suddenly – his father and Mr. Crabbe talked in the family sitting room and then the next moment Pollux was giving the dowry to Mr. Nigel Crabbe and announcing the excellent news to Regulus, telling him he was to be his best man.

Finally things were looking up. Irma was his, Cassi was loyal, his parents were so proud of him and even for a time Regulus was treated kindly by Arcturus and Lycoris.

But then just as he was to marry Irma, Regulus didn't show up.

He had thought something bad had happened to his best friend. To his true brother.

Arcturus was the one to tell him that Regulus hadn't made it to the wedding because his plan to take Irma away had failed, that if it hadn't been for him, Reg would have succeeded with his plans of destroying Pollux's marriage and happiness.

The looks that Irma and Regulus had given each other now made sense. Pollux knew that Arcturus could be lying but he had seen it with his own eyes and he couldn't believe that someone he had considered to be loyal was actually the worst traitor of all.

He sent word to Regulus to never set foot in his home, to never see Irma, and with the help of Arcturus he sent Regulus to the Black Cottage.

...

Things got out of control very quickly.

His nosy Aunt Misapinoa had taken Cassiopeia away to the place he hated the most – the Black Cottage where Regulus lived.

And that was the last place he would set foot in.

It was horrible knowing that the one person that accepted your touches was now sent away and the person that you wanted to accept your touches was simply not wanting it.

Irma never loved him. Not even after they had two beautiful children.

...

When he saw the baby Cygnus he couldn't help but scoff at Irma as she lay on the bed, holding a boy that wasn't his.

The baby was an exact replica of Regulus with hints of the Crabbes.

But appearances were a must and Regulus was a Black so no one would notice that Cygnus didn't have the same eye shape or that his nose wasn't like his supposed father's.

Still, Pollux had never stopped loving Irma even if she cringed every time he laid a hand on her arm or kissed her cheek.

And it wasn't his fault that his anger manifested one night. After not being able to make her love him like she loved Regulus, he broke and he hit her. Shock overcame him as he saw his hand print on her beautiful pale cheek, saw the fear in her blue eyes.

He couldn't help but blame Regulus for all his misfortune.

...

Pollux had always been stubborn, prideful and never liked to accept defeat or acknowledge he had done wrong.

He was a Black.

But when he had heard that Regulus was dying he needed to forget his pride. Remembering that Reg had been a brother to him and that he had sent him away, Pollux realized he had acted like Arcturus. He despised Arcturus! And he had betrayed the person that he had most cared for.

...

But as he lay in his own death bed, Regulus nor Irma nor his children and not even his loving parents and siblings that he had never gotten along with, nor even Cassi, were on his mind.

Failure was on his mind.

Thinking back through his life, he knew it was something he had built but wasn't happy with. Wasn't he supposed to be happy for being rich, respected and adored by society?

No one was there for him and he was an old, grumpy, hateful old man who was dying alone. At least Arcturus had his children and grandchildren, Lycoris had Arc and Regulus had the family that had always belonged to him. But Pollux? He was alone, trying hard to breathe but he felt life slipping away from his fingers.

And no one was there to say goodbye.

Pollux Black deserved his painful and lonely death. Someone who caused pain would be punished sooner or later.

* * *

**AN: I changed the date of birth concerning Pollux, Cassiopeia and Marius to fit my head!canon. Please review. Next up: Cassiopeia Black**


End file.
